Unidentifiable
by a.bolina
Summary: [Complete] It wasn't that he didn't know she was a traitor. He just had a complete and total lack of desire to do a thing about it. A different sort of story of unrequited love amidst war. MoodyWeasley. Not what you think.
1. Part One

UNIDENTIFIABLE

* * *

Summary: It wasn't that he didn't know she was a traitor. He just had a complete and total lack of desire to do a thing about it. A different sort of story of unrequited love amidst war. Moody/Weasley. Not what you think.

Disclaimer (Applies to all chapters): All recognizable characters and ideas belong to J.K Rowling and co. No infringement is intended.

* * *

Ever since Albus Dumbledore whispered the location of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix into Ginny Weasley's ear, Alastor Moody had not trusted her. The look on her face when she'd heard the location hadn't been one of wonder at being involved with something so secret. It hadn't been a look of resolve to be mature with the trust shown to her. No, it had been one of delight. There was something unnatural about it. But Tonks disagreed.

"Oh, Mad-Eye, she was just excited about being in a new place. Give it a rest." So he had. But the feeling of mistrust never disappeared. Rather, it grew as he slowly became aware of how deceitful she could be to her parents and, at times, even her siblings. She lied constantly and without discretion.

"Oh no, Hermione, I haven't seen you favorite quill," she would say while Alastor's magical eye would catch a glimpse of a long eagle feather being slid deeper into her pocket.

_ "George, I haven't the faintest idea where that new trick sugar cube you planned on giving to Fred went,"_ she would tell her brother with her back to him as she crumbled bits of sugar into Harry's tea. Mrs. Weasley did not hesitated to scream at George and Fred when Harry sprouted a very nice set of horns.

But it was mostly harmless, so Alastor would simple wait to catch Ginny's eye and then make it perfectly well-known that he knew exactly who had talked the table legs into vanishing completely one rather important Order meeting.

So it wasn't as if the young girl thought no one knew. She would glance his way and catch him watching her silently after another of her own planned domestic disasters took place. Sometimes she would even send him a feral smile. He wondered if she fancied him a conspirator or sorts, or perhaps the only soul alive who appreciated her sense of humor. Whatever she thought, he knew that certainly wasn't the case.

But after some time, things began to worry Moody. She would lie about more serious things. Where she had been was a big one.

"I was just taking a small walk around the neighborhood, mother, you don't need to freak out," was a prominent one that arrived with her seventeenth birthday, not to mention her Apparation license. Moody would take a look at her feet with his magical eye and notice they were covered in fresh mud. He would pull aside a curtain covering a nearby window and see if had not rained for weeks. He would look back at Ginny and find her watching him curiously. He knew she wondered why he did not tell on her. He wondered that as well.

Perhaps, all the times he had told Tonks about his worries only to have her tell him he was nuts were finally taking their toll. He almost believed what he called her chronic lying and larceny were actually what Tonks thought: a few small fibs and an unfortunate habit of borrowing without asking.

And so, when she graduated from Hogwarts and insisted she be allowed to join the Order, he had not voiced an objection. By then, he had nearly come to respect her abilities. She would make a wonderful spy, with her special talents. He was sure it would take a very powerful Legilems to see the truth behind her eyes even though she had never once even heard of Occlumancy.

One night, in an Order meeting where emotions were running high and suspicion was abound after rumors that the inner circle of the Order had been infiltrated by a Death Eater, Moody was sure the jig was finally up for little Ginny Weasley, the girl everyone had been so quick to trust.

"I was in Diaogon Alley, picking up some potion ingredients at the time," Ginny said, all eyes upon her.

"Can anyone vouch for your story?" Severus Snape asked coolly from across the table. Charlie was the first to react of her five brothers.

"Now wait just a minute Severus. This is Ginny. If she says she was in Diagon Alley, she was in Diagon Alley." Snape immediately retorted that that was just the kind of attitude that helped spies sneak by. Ron was quick to jump in on Ginny's behalf, wondering if Snape thought perhaps the whole Weasley family was behind the recent series of information leaks.

That was about when Hermione Granger stepped in, making it clear that the whole point of the meeting was to suspect everyone, and that did not exclude Ginny just because she had five older brothers at the table. _Such a voice of reason,_ Moody thought. _No wonder Ginny goes to such great lengths to ensure she suffers from such horrible migraines she can't think half the time._

But all the fighting had apparently given Ginny enough time to develop an alibi.

"Harry _saw_ me in Diagon Alley." Harry, who had been discussing the latest movements of Lucius Malfoy with Remus Lupin looked up.

"I did?" he asked, furrowing his brow in an apparent attempt to remember.

"Yes, Harry. I didn't say anything to you so as not to draw attention, but you saw me." No one besides Moody noticed her point her wand at Harry under the table and cast a single curse at him, because, alas, no one else had a magical eye that could see through wooden tables.

And so, to everyone else at the table, it appeared that Harry had suddenly remembered seeing Ginny in Diagon Alley, but two people recognized the influence of a Willfullness Curse. Unfortunately, neither of the two people was inclined to reveal the true reason for Harry's sudden remembrance. One, because she was the caster of the curse, and the other, well, he was not quite sure why he did not reveal her.

Based on the coy smile Ginny sent his way, and the grin Moody sent back, one might have thought he was in love. But no. _That_ notion was absurd, Moody thought to himself. He was beyond those sorts of emotions in years and in temperament. He had no need, after so long, for any sort of romantic complications.

But there was still and would always be that admiration. She was really amazing. He willingly acknowledged that her skills were so great that should she wish to hide all she did from him, she would be more than able, but for some reason she always did things the easy way, allowed him to see, and Moody could never understand why.

It almost seemed as though she was toying with him, teasing him by allowing him to know that she knew he knew. She mocked his "constant vigilance" on a most psychological level, showing him that even though he knew she was a spy, there was nothing he could do about it.

And so it came to pass that Mad-Eye Moody had to acknowledge that Ginny Weasley, surly a high ranking Death Eater by her 23 birthday, had seduced the prestigious Order of the Phoenix into making her one of its highest ranking members as others began to die off by a hand non-other than her own.

* * *

Thanks for reading. 


	2. Part Two

Part 2

Mad-Eye Moody was sure that Ginerva Weasley was charmed in some way. Fortune shined too brightly on such a devilishly evil young woman, and her luck was bound to run out eventually. She was sure to slip up at some point, be caught in the right place, at the right time, and have all the wrongs she committed against the Order of the Phoenix revealed.

As Moody considered this, it dawned on him how simple it would be to prove. His word alone still carried considerable weight, but to find her stock of poisons and her muggle revolver that were actually hidden in her room at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, or reveal her Dark Mark, artfully hidden by a complex, but breakable spell, was perfectly within his power to do.

Not for the first time he considered the possibility that in his steadily decreasing age, he had become unable to fight off the Imperius Curse and through that method she was able to control his actions and stop him from doing what was most obviously right. And, again not for the first time, he resolved to fight the curse and report her, but just before he was about to open his mouth and say something, he rationalized that if he was able to say anything, then he wasn't under the Imperius Curse to begin with. And, again, a few months later, even sometimes over a period of a year the process would repeat itself.

All that time, Voldemort and the Light, as the resistance had taken to calling themselves, were locked in a battle that swayed in advantage from side to side, but never fully crushed one side. The Order grew every day as more families suffered losses, but so did the number of Death Eaters. There were spies on both sides and they were mostly ignored. A few select people made the decisions on what to do and how to fight in dark and damp back rooms. In the meantime the fighting masses were sent out on what often turned out to be traps, or counter traps, and so forth due to the lack of loyalty to any one side.

But for any one side to have a spy in any sort of inner circle was remarkable. The Light had more, but Voldemort had the most dangerous. So secure was her place that Ginerva Weasley succeeded her older brothers, Hermione, and a number of other senior members in level and confidence. The death of a number of prominent Order members made her advancements inconspicuous.

That is why, when there actual was a battle that the inner circles of both sides considered to be deciding in nature, she was there for both sides. Moody remembered the time well. It seemed as though Ginerva had finally met her end as double-crosser, at the young age of 29.

The room she was standing in was full of dead bodies, mostly of the Light. When Moody, Neville Longbottom, and Remus Lupin burst into the room, answering a distress call from Ron Weasley, who Ginerva now stood over the dead body of, Ginerva was all too quick to break down into false tears. Moody looked on gravely, and then turned and left, knowing it would be unnatural for him to stay when it was clear there was nothing to be helped.

As he hurried away from the area, he almost fancied her heard the dull thump of a large body and the soft thump of a smaller one hit the floor. It wasn't until later when Neville and Remus appeared on the list of dead that Moody was sure she'd killed them.

Little evil, isn't she?


	3. Part Three

Part 3

He knew long before she had even decided so herself that he would be the next to die. Albus was gone, dead through poisoned pain potion made by Hermione Granger for a toothache. Of course, Hermione hadn't known it was poisoned, but the evidence against her was strong enough to override the disbelief of her friends. Miss Weasley, now 32 and just reaching her prime, seemed to have killed two birds with one stone.

But Mad-Eye knew it was his turn now. He was one of the few original members of the Order of the Phoenix still left, and one of the most senior members of the present resistance. Somehow, this still did not inspire him to finally reveal what he knew. What good would it do now anyways? She would easily find some way to poison everyone's minds against him, and long ago she had stopped leaving proof of her actions around and long ago had she graduated on to a more complex spell to hide her Dark Mark, one even Mad-Eye could not break.

Miss Weasley was unstoppable now. All the Order was under her thumb, and they didn't even realize it. Mad-Eye was only disappointed he would never know how much power she had over the Death Eaters. Was it possible that she, the youngest Weasley grown into the most deadly, also had complete control over Voldemort himself? Mad-Eye didn't doubt it, just as he didn't doubt that he would be the next to die.

It happened one frigidly cold winter day. Mad-Eye was checking out a location for the new Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. It was a large room above an inconspicuous muggle shop outside of London. He considered firstly how easy it would make spying for Miss Weasley. Due to the non-magical environment she would probably be able to simple tape-recorder the meetings and hand it off to some Death Eaters pretending to shop for antiques the floor below. Mad-Eye did not consider this a reason not to use that particular location. She would manage no matter where they made headquarters.

When Mad-Eye entered into the second room that was attached to the main room, he found it completely empty except for a large, winged-back chair with its back to the door. Tired, old, and more than a little defeated by the war around him, he walked over to it, his wooded leg clunking in rhythm on the wood floor. He sat down and considered for a moment his opinions on life in general.

Mad-Eye in general thought Divinations was a frivolous waste of time, but he believed fervently in the powers of instinct and premonition. He knew at the moment when he was deciding that this world was hopeless that Miss Weasley had entered the building and was speaking to the shopkeeper a floor below him. How easy it would have been for him to have Apparated away to safety. And how easy it would have been for Miss Weasley to disguise her coming to kill him.

He refused to play games with her. She would kill him as he sat there. He would not raise his wand to fight her off, and that would vex her most. He closed his good eye and stared straight forward with the other and waited.

She was wearing heels. He could tell from the soft clicks her footfalls made as she climbed the stairs. The steps quickened as she got closer, almost as though she were anticipating that he would attempt to flee. She paused for a moment in the doorway of the room with the chair. She wouldn't have been able to see him, but she acknowledged him from there all the same.

"Hello Professor Moody," she said. He opened his eyes at that address. It seemed to awkward coming from her.

He didn't respond. He was trying to realize why she might have called him Professor. He knew somehow that it was because she considered him to be the only person she ever had to learn how to hide her wrong deeds from, but he could not flatter himself that he had really taught her anything. He was sure she got away with far more than he ever realized.

She was moving again, along the edge of the room, to come stand in front of him. She stopped directly in front of him, with her back to him, staring out the window.

It had started raining, bringing the evening on sooner than it would have come by itself. They were both silent for some time. Mad-Eye considered his life, and Miss Weasley considered the rain.

"I didn't really want to kill you," she said eventually, turning towards him and speaking, he realized, directly to him for the first time in her entire life.

How could he love someone who had never spoken to him, he pondered as she examined him. But she did speak to him. Every time she had been disloyal to the Order she had spoken much to him about whom she was.

She was just a girl, no matter how she stood before him in a leggy sort of skirt-suit and heels. She was a girl who had rebelled and taken it too far. She was too intelligent and too sneaky for her own good and the good of others. He knew she was cold, heartless, but guilty. She was beautiful but horribly ugly. She was his love, she was him, and she was what he wished her to be every time she whispered an Order secret into the wrong ears in the wrong ally on the wrong side of Diagon Alley.

He was glad to die at her hands rather than anyone else's. It proved to him that at some point in her career, he proved to be a threat, even if it was so late in the game. He knew too much, and she was finally recognizing it by doing him in. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

And then she killed him.

A/N and Justification for an evil Ginny: There really isn't any excuse for this story other than that I wanted to explore the certain aspect of Moody's character that I believe is impressed by other's magical capabilities regardless of how they use then, and I wanted to explore certain aspects of Ginny's character in that she would make an excellent spy, but in this case it is for the wrong side. I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
